Raptor Eggs/InGen Laboratory
Here's how the Raptor eggs and the InGen Laboratory goes in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle visit Jurassic Park III. cut back to the others, as Alan and Billy manage to fold up the parasail as Steam Excavator and Sharky finish burying Ben's body as Willy sets up a grave cross Paul: Dr. Grant! You should come look at this! and Udesky walks forward for the situation they arrive, Alan looks around and sees nests filled with eggs Mucker: Oh no, I know what made these eggs. Alan: breath Raptor. arrives T.C.: I bet they're the ones that mauled Mr. Hildebrand. Hugs: Well, let's leave before the parents of these nest come back and do the same to us. cuts to them walking through the jungle Paul: We're going to find him. Are you listening to me? We're going to find him. Kid's got resources, remember what it was like to try to ground him? Alan: Where's Billy? comes up to Billy putting something in his bag Alan: What are you doing? Billy: I was photographing the nest. Alan: Don't do that again. Billy: Sorry. Alan: If I lose you, it's just me and the damn tourists. Edward; Wait, where's Fluttershy? Fluttershy: up Here I am. Willy: What were you doing? Fluttershy: Just taking a closer look. Steam Mech: Please stick with the group Shy, that Spinosaurus could be out there looking for us. group come up to an old building Paul: I bet you Eric's in there. Don't you think? I bet my bottom dollar! Billy: What do you think it is? Udesky: Far as I'm concern. It's the four seasons. Evan: Let's take a look, but carefully. look around and see wreckage and come inside Paul: ERIC?! Amanda: Paul! Don't. Gordon: Will you please stay quiet?! You'll attract more dinosaurs to us! looks at something which turns out to be a phone Amanda: What the heck? up and hangs up they continue on, something mysterious runs by Paul: Who's got some change? It only takes Quarters, I've got... I've got a buck ten. James: Oh, don't even bother, it probobly doesn't even work anymore. breaks the glass by kicking it and throws some snacks to everyone. Paul tries to kick a vending machine but no affect. they come to a cloning part of the building Amanda: Is this how you make Dinosaurs? Alan: No. This is how you play God. Mucker: the others Keep your guns cocked, you never know what could be around. shotgun Paul: on a egg shell comes to a tube with a raptor head, but it's eye slightly moves and leaps at Amanda Rarity: shrieks RAPTOR!!!! raptor chases them to some cages Paul: It's looked! the raptor shows up go in cages as the Raptor charges at Amanda and Billy and pushes them back. And it looks up and begins to climb Amanda: Push! 2 push and trap the raptor and they leave Raptor: calling Alan: My God! Raptor: calling Alan: He's calling for help! Paul: Come on! leaves but the Raptor gets out and starts squawking Alan: Into the herd! group head to a dinosaur herd with Parasaurolophus and Corythosaurus. Which startles them and causes them to make a stampede, and in the midst of it, Billy drops his bag and Fluttershy loses her saddlebags, which Willy and Alan manage to grab as they continue to run 2 raptors come in Alan: trees Head for the trees! everyone heads to the trees, Udensky tumbled over but heads to the forest by encounters a raptor Udensky: the distance AAAAAAHHHHH!!! Paul: Udensky! raptor steps on him and it's claw stabs him in the back Udensky: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! female raptor hears him screaming and Billy hides behind a tree as a raptor leaves Billy: Mr. Kirby! Paul: Billy? Billy: Is Alan with you? Rainbow: Where's Scoots?! (Meanwhile Alan, Willy, and Scootaloo are still running) Willy: This way. (Meanwhile our heroes looks at Udesky's dead body) Henry: It's Udesky! Paul: Oh, my god. Amanda: Mr. Udesky? Billy: He's dead. (One of Udesky's arms begins to move slowly) Amanda: Oh, my god, no, he's not! Billy: No, no, no, wait! Something's not right. Paul: We gotta help him. (Suddenly one of the tree branches snaps and Amanda falls down but her legs get caught on the tree upside down, then two raptors appears trying to bite Amanda's head) Paul: Hold on! (Paul manages to grab Amanda just in time) Billy: They set a trap. They actually set a trap. (Meanwhile Alan, Scootaloo, and Willy hide in the tall grass and they see two raptors communicating) Alan: What are you saying? What are you looking for? Scootaloo: What do you think there talking about? Willy: Beats me. (One of the raptors lets out a call to call the other raptors one of them leaves while the other one bites Udesky's head and kills him as Amanda hugs Paul) Category:Stuingtion Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes